A Different Ending
by xxtsubasaofhopexx
Summary: Amu's parents died in a car crash leaving her and her sister orphans. By a contract, she is adopted by Easter and abused. Until one day, she and Ikuto run away in their search for the Embroy, leaving Ami with the guardians. Becoming singers and runaways.
1. Prologue

**A Diferent Ending**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to a duo called Peach Pit...I am NOT two individuals**

--X--

In front of me was a crowd. Cheering, screams, and whistling could be heard all across the screaming fans. I stood in front of them gathering my thoughts but that soon ended when the announcer called me out. "Everyone welcome Amulet Dark!!" screamed the host. " Amulet!! Amulet!! Amulet!!" shierked the over excited fans. Then I heard the piano slowly play, leading me into the oblivion. I got ready to sing and let my voice out, knowing someone was watching me...waiting for my mistake.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.****  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go**.

I felt the aura of the eggs around me. Quickly, I summoned Darku and "character changed" with her. " Ready?" Darku asked, a tiny smirk plastered on her face. I nodded, this was, afterall, not the time to hesitate. It was now or never since once those guardians or,even worse, Easter caught up with our plans, it would be all over.

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**

Butterfly wings sprouted from my back, matching my dress. I raised my arm and cautiously pointed at the crowd.****

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Twenty eggs apperaed from the crowd, all had turned deep black with a striking white X in the middle. I frowned. None were the Embryo.****

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

He watched me perform from behind, knowing he was next. I knew he was disappointed with tonight's concert, but who wouldn't be?...even I was disappointed.

**Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

Five freaking years of searching for the embryo and no hints of where it was, was truly frustrating. Plus the guardians and Easter on our trails was no joke. Evading them was becoming more and more dangerous. We were running out of places were to hide and now... we were running out of time. The guardians found us and were probably on their way to the concert..****

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Discreetly, I put my hands together in the form of a heart and purified the eggs. True, since I was no longer a guardian I had no obligation to purify them, but it made me feel better by doing this. The eggs turned white once again and returned to their owners.****

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.

I finished singing and thanked the fans for attending the concert with a fake cheery voice. " Amulet!! Amulet!! Amulet!!" hollered the fans, truly irritating me. I gave them a fake smile and skipped of the stage. I sneaked backstage sighing until I spotted him. " Goodluck" I whispered giving him a genuine smile. He smirked and kissed my cheek just as the host called him out. " Now ladies...welcome Ikuto Youichi!!". I heard shierking fans and once again sighed. _'Please find something Ikuto' _I wished. "Don't worry...I'm sure he'll find something ...he always does...now let's go...it's your turn to be the diversion." whispered Darku, her lavender eyes showing wisdom. "You're right Darku" I murmured back.

Carefully, we checked the halls. It was about time the guardians or Easter should get here. _'Damm them' _ I thought and stopped, leaning agaisnt a wall. I could hear Ikuto signing, making me stop to listen.

**The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?**

I listen contently. He always knew what to say. Slowly, I resumed guarding the halls.****

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

Suddenly, a wisp of blond hair caught my attetion. There, down the hall stood his sister, Utau Tsukiyomi, and her so called boyfriend Tadase Hotori. " Hinamori Amu" she whispered carefully studying my features. " Hinamori-san" murmured the bastard Tadase, his eyes widening. " Well,well...looks like we meet again, guardians." I replied to them.****

I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when youre sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he?

Darku came out from behind me and glared at the couple. " What are you guys doing here?" she asked Kiseki, Iru,and Eru who had just appeared in the scene. " We come to knock some sense into the idiots, of course!!" scoffed Iru. " Amu-chan please come back to us" whispered Eru, her eyes pleading.****

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything

"No... I have a duty to finish and a promise to keep" I told them, begging God Ikuto would finnish soon. ****

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

"Please take care of my sister until the day I return,...that's all I ask of you...please" I told them before running down the hall to find Ikuto. I hoped he'd found something because we couldn't stay here any longer. "Hinamori!!" I could here them call after me as the trailed behind me but I didn't turn back. I just ran**.**

_'I promise to return'_


	2. Chapter I:Sad Begining

**A Different Ending**

**Chapter I: The Sad Begining**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to a duo called Peach Pit...I am NOT two individuals**

--X--

I won't denie the fact that my world crumbled that day. It all started one fine day when my parents decided to go on a date. Like usual, I was left behind with Ami to babysit. Cheerfuly, my sister and I waved goodbye to my parents from the front door. "Bring me a toy please!!" hollered Ami to the already running car. "I doubt they heard you" I told her smiling. "Of course they'll bring me a toy Onee-chan" she replied with glittery eyes. "Whatever, let's go inside" I told her but she had already ran inside.

"Shuwo Cara!!' she shierked, calling my shugo charas. "Oh no!!it's Ami-chan" they screamed, hiding behind me. I laughed at the scene before helping Ami. "They're behind me" I whispered in her ear. "Thanks, Onee-chan" she replied while sneaking behind them. After what seemed likean etenity of runing away from Amy, my shugo charas were captured. Suu's hair was a mess, while Miki had lost her hat, and lastely, Ran surprisingly seemed out of breath. I smiled at the scene, kids and charas were truly cute.

My sweet thoughts were interrupted when the phone started to ring. _'Wonder who that is'_ I thought as I reached for the mechanism. "Hinamori residence" "Hinamori-san, is that you?" "Yes and to who do I own the pleasure?...ah?" "Ha...you don't reconize me huh?" "Not really...sorry, I probably don't know you" "Haha...it's me...Tadase-kun" "Ohh...Tadase-kun?!" _'Oh shoot' _ "Ah...Tadase-kun...to what do I owe the pleasure of your call...haha" "Well Hinamori-san eveyone was hoping if you could join us for ice cream" "REALLY?!" "Yes" "What time?" "7:00 at the Dripping Chocolate Shop" "I'll be there...um...do you mind if I bring my sister?" " Sure you can bring her!" "Thanks...bye...see you later!!". I hanged up...man,was that embarassing!!

"Amy get ready...were going for ice cream!!" I scresmed across the room. "Ready!!" she told me, appearing next to me. "Sure...and where is your jacket?" I asked her smiling. "Uh...be right back" she murmured, running after her jacket. "Ran, Miki, Suu ...Let's go!!" I hollered as they flew straight past me. "Ice cream here we come!!" they screeched. After five minutes, Ami was finally ready. I grabbed her hand and walked away towards the ice cream shop, towards the end of my ignorant life, towards the dark laberinth.

--X--

By the time we reached the shop, it was so full, it semed impossible to enter. "Oh my" I whispered to Ami and the charas. "Amu-ji!! Over here!!" screamed a voice which I quickly reconised as Yaya's. "Minna!!" I cried. We were truly an odd, small, bunch. After Nadeshiko and Kukai left us, we gained Kairi and Rima, but then Kairi left us. Now our group consist of me, Tadase-kun, Yaya-chan,and Rima-chan. Even though we were short in numbers, we were still a happy bunch. Anyways, as I reached them, I noticed something shocking. There expressions (which were usually carefree) were solemn.

After a while, we finally reached the shop door and entered. We all sat down and bitterly ate in ackward silence. Ami stared at all of us as if we were insane. My mint-chocolate chip ice cream stood barely touched until Tadase-kun decided to break the silence.

"Hinamori-san...no...Amu...I'm sure you at least have an idea of why we are meeting today" he told me. I was shocked by his words and sat unable to move, then silently shook my head. "We need you to work harder... without the Joker, we are short one menber and were thinking it'd be best if we somehow got Ami's shugo chara to be born faster. To gain another menber..they must have a shugo chara. That's why, your sister is our only choice."he said coldly. I stared at him stunned and hurt by his words, but most of all, angry. _How dare he say we must use my sister that way!! _I thought. "No...I won't allow you to do that...her future...her dreams are what she wants to be. I won't force her into the future I chose. Now if you'll excuse me" I said while grabbing Ami's hand and leaving ten dollars on the table.

I could feel them staring at my back, but I didn't turn around. All I knew that minute was that they would never,ever, use my sister for their greedy games. I didn't care if their's wishes never fufilled.

--X--

Silently, I dragged Ami back home. I never thought they would propose such an idea. To say I was insulted was an understatement. Ami sulked behind me. I knew she was disappoointed because she never finished her ice cream, but I knew we had to get out of there. Unconsiously, I stared to contemplate about the Embryo. That little egg had gotten me into so much trouble, yet it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened in my whole entire, dull life. If it wasn't for the Embryo, I wouldn't have met the gang and Ikuto. _'Ikuto' _I thought as I recalled the last time I saw him. It had been at one of Utau's concerts.

Critics said her voice was the new epitome of singing. No one could match her grace and beauty. But what the critics didn't know is taht also no one could match her wickedness. Her diabolic ways were so devious, it was hard for us to figure out her plans. All we knew was that she wanted the Embryo so she could give it to Ikuto, but that was it. That girl was truly insane. She has a brother-complex to match with her cruel attitude. Even though she had her sweet moments.

Finally I had reached my front door. Lazily, I fished for my key inside my pocket. Hoping it would just pop out and would open the door for me. Ami seemed quite bored. Her eyes were begining to drop in what I knew was a sing of exhaustion. Gingerly, I opened the door and led Ami inside. It was already 8 pm and I knew it was her bed time. "Goodnight Onee-chan" she murmured as she climbed the stairs to her room. "Night" I told her as I watched her leave.

Hours passed and my parents were still not home. Ran, Miki and Suu had already retreated to the comfort of their eggs, slleping soundlessly. I started to fidget as I continued to wait inpatiently. 'Where are they' I thought, worry eating me away. It was 12 pm and I still had not heard from them. Suddenly the phone started ringing so I rushedto pick it up. "Hinamori residence" "Hello is this Hinamori Amu?" "Yes" "I'm sorry to say this Hinamori-san but it seems your parents, Yuhhi and Haruka Hinamori, have perished ina car accident that took their lives". I froze and dropped to the floor.

_'Mom...Dad'_

--X--

**AN: Thank you to all of those who review!! it raised my spirits!! :D**

**The songs from last chapter: **

**Amu:**

**Song: Lithium**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Ikuto:**

**Song: My World**

**Artist: SR-71**

**Thank You !! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter II: What Become of Them

**A Different Ending**

**Chapter II: What Became of Them**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara, and it's characters, belongs to a duo called Peach Pit......I am NOT two individuals**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what to say. It had been an hour since I hanged up with the policeman but the shock was still there. I was sobbing uncontrollably while laying on the cold, wooden floor. There was no way for me to explain this to Ami. I could only imagen her teary eyes, the way she would sadly look down, and blame it all on herself. Quietly, I stood from the ground and made my way slowly up the stairs. Every step I took was filled with regret, because I knew every step took me closer to the truth.

By the time I reached Ami's door, I was ready to turn back and run all the way downstairs. Silently, I nudged the door opened. Little by little, the outline of her small, lithe body shone out. "Ami..." I whispered, too scared to wake her up, but knowing it was my responsibility to do so. I repeated her name loudly, but merely gained a snort from her sleeping form. Tired of waiting for her, I stood up and shook her awake. She woke up startled but smiled at me all the same.

Her smile opened another wound in my already bleeding heart. I hugged her tightly and burst into tears. I was ashamed of myself. I was supposed to be strong, calm and sophisticated; but here I was sobbing up all over my little sister. She simply held me and asked me over and over what was wrong but I couldn't answer. Finally, after crying all I had to cry, I shifted away from Ami and spoke.

"Ami,.......you know that no matter what happens, I would never abandon you, right?" she nodded, " Even if Mama and Papa are not with us any longer, we must never lose hope on ourselves or each other.....Ami....Mama and Papa are not with us any longer....they're dead."

She burst out crying, but not as hard as I had. Softly I held her agaisnt me, hoping to become a reasuring sister. She cried but after a while she stopped and leaned lightly agaisnt my shoulder.

"What are we going to do now Onee-chan.....where are we going to stay?"

"An orphanage until I become old enough to take care of both of us, that is, unless someone adops us."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, so we must pack our bags tonight"

"Alright"

I nodded towards her, then hesiantly walked back to my room. I my own bags Something told me I was going regret not telling her the worst part. To access and gain internship at one of the best kept orphanages around I had to sell the house, car, and most of our valuables. Using that money, I was able to reserve a home for Ami and her internship at Seiyu Academy, the best academy around a.k.a: the school I went to. Unfortunatly, I only had enough for one of us to gain those things and of course that was Ami.

_'Tomorrow......they'll only take Ami to Sakuramai Orphanage....but I shall stay outside..........even if I have to sell my body...I'll make sure Ami gets the best I can give her' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I had Ami ready at the door. Beside her were her bags, filled with all her girly clothes and treasures. The police man I had spoken to before had come along with two more women and a young man. All of us stared at each other before the police man spoke.

"Hinamori-san, your younger sister shall be taken to Sakuramai Orphanage just like you wished and, of course, all the charges have been dealt with using the money you gave us. As for you Hinamori-san, the only place where they accept children like you who have nothing is Easter Orphanage." he told us.

My eyes widened at the name, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Yamanaka-san is from Sakuramai Orphanage and is here for Ami Hinamori" he continued as the blonde woman beside him nodded, and smiled at me. " Haruno-san and Tsukiyomi-san are from Easter Orphanage and are here for you."

The second woman smiled and the blue haired boy nodded behind his glasses. I knew he seemed familiar but I was too shocked to say anything. Yesterday, when I told the officer to place me in any orphanage, I wasn't excpecting Easter. For all I knew, Easter was my enemy. Easter had captured others like Ikuto and Utau and forced them to work agaisnt their will.. It felt like I was soaked in cold water, knowing I would turn out just like them.

"Alright then we must move out quickly" the police man said, ending all conversation. Carefully I slithered towards the pink haired woman while the blonde aproached Ami. " Onee-chan!!!!!!!! Don't leave me!!! ONEE-CHAN!!!" I was too heartbroken to face Ami, but I knew she understood what was going on.

I dind't face her as she screamed and tried to get away from Yamanaka-san, but the woman had a strong hold on her. Yamanaka locked Ami in her car then, took her stuff and drove away. I knew Ami was crying, but I couldn't turn around to face her, because if I did, I knew I would lose control and would start crying as well. I had to be strong because if I cried, Ami would only break more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello there Amu, I'm Karin Haruno" the pink haired said with a fake smile and a menacing twinkle in her green eyes. "Hello Haruno-san" I replied before the boy nudged me into the car. Haruno-san got in the driver's seat and drove until a collosal building came in sight. On top, the building had a huge sign spelling Easter. She ushered both me and the boy out then drove into parkway to park her car. The boy grabbed my arm then shoved me gently inside. "Follow me and don't make a sound." he whispered cautiously into my ear.

I followed the boy through many halls until he finally stopped in front of a purple door and rushed me inside. He slowly clicked the door shut and pointed to a closet in beside me. I looked inside and found out the closet's size was a false appeareance. Inside was another room which became the biggest closet I had ever seen. There were a whole bunch of outfits in varying styles and colors. I reached and touched a silky, black skirt. It was a little short but I loved it.

"Remenber these clothes are here for when you need them but you must never tell anyone where you got them from, understood?" the boy asked me while removing his hat and glasses. "I understand Ikuto." I told him as I finally realized who he actually was. He smirked at me sexily than lowered himself to murmur in my ear. "Remenber, no matter how badly I treat you outside this room, it does not matter. I don't do things without a reason , and if I hurt you I apologize in advance. But you must trust me and do as I say, got it?". I nodded as he handed me a pile of clothes."Change into this then come meet me outside."

I quickly took off my clothes, then changed into the outfit given to me. It consisted of a black tank top with a white blouse on top and a pair of black pants with black boots. I had no idea as to why he wanted me to change my clothes, but I did it anyways. I then stepped outside and faced him, hoping he would answer my doubts.

"What am I supposed to do in these clothes?"

"You will become a maid for me and Utau in order to earn some money for your sister's intern at Seiyu." he hesitated before he continued, "When the officer sent an application for you, I made sure to change the form. Instead of an application as an orphan, I made it an application as a worker. I knew you would have wanted it to be done that way."

"Thank you Ikuto."

"Don't thank me yet. You also have to work under a new name and pay half the money you earn to Haruno. If you don't, she'll reveal who you truly are to the boss and then it will be worst."

I was disappointed by those news but thanked him all the same for all that he had done for me. He nodded and lead me to a conference room at the end of the hall. Inside the room was Haruno-san, sitting at a table drinking some sort of coffee. As we approached her, she looked at us with glaring eyes.

"Ikuto, you know I do not like to be bothered during this hour. What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Haruno, she has agreed to our deal and will pay you half her earnings as long as you keep your half of the deal." he replied.

"Right, right....now get out of here."

"Understood."

He quickly led me outside and asked me.

"Do you know what was in her drink?"

"No, why?"

"It's best if you stay out of her way during this time of the day. She's a drug addict and sometimes loses control during her intakes."

My eyes widened and I stared at him. _How can he just say that as if it were yesterday's news?!!. _He looked at me and said to keep a close eye on her because she was my manager. "Make sure that when she gets high, she doesn't reveal you. Also, make sure she's not drunk or high during the night when she prostitutes, because someone could get info from her during those times."

"So she's a drug addict and a prostitute?!" I asked him stunned.

"And an alchoholic."

"Wow."

He led me into another hall and showed me to a make up room. As I stepped into the make up room, Yoru flew up to us and sat on my head.

"Ikuto-neaw I got everything ready like you said, even the eyes."

"Thank you Yoru."

"Amu looks worst than usual...tehehe"

"Take that back Yoru!!!!!" I shouted.

He quickly soared off my hair to avoid my attack. Ikuto grabbed my arm and steered me towards the chair in front of us. On my head he placed a black wig and in front of me lavander contacts. Swiftly, he fixed my hair so that it could fit into the wig and also fixed the wigs appearance.

"Put the contacts on." he ordered me.

I grabbed the contacts and carefully put them on. As I looked at Ikuto, he nodded and made me face the mirror. I looked _very_ different. My hair was long, black and shiny, while my eyes where an interesting shade of lavander. The clothes made me seem even more different still.

"Perfect...this way, Utau will have a harder time recognizing you."

"Thank you Ikuto"

"You're name will be Shizuka Hoshina."

"But isn't Hoshina, Utau's stage name?!"

"Yes, but she doesn't know if it's your real name or not."

Ikuto helped me stand up and lead me back outside. Patiently, he also helped me remember the halls and the rooms we had been through. Finally, after twenty minutes, he led me to an elevator. On the 12th floor, he showed me his room and then Utau's. He bid his farewells to me and told me to have fun being Utau's maid while Yoru told me not to die and witth that said, they left.

I didn't know whether to be scared or relieved at standing in front of Utau's door, but I gathered up my courage and pushed the door open carefully. While peeking in, I saw that only Utau and her shugo charas, Iru and Eru, were present. On hearing the door open, they all stopped murmuring to each other and faced me.

"Who are you?!" Iru asked.

I felt nervous but thankfully, I didn't show it. Filled with great composure, I answered Iru's question.

"My name is Shizuka, Miss Utau, I am your new maid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chaper to make up the time I've been away..... Sorry, but life caught up with me and too much drama affected my life, so, yeah.**

**Thank You for the reviews and your patience!!!**


End file.
